For example, Patent Documents 1 to 31 disclose condensed heterocyclic compounds, however, they failed to disclose the condensed heterocyclic compounds of the present invention. Usefulness of the compounds as pesticides, especially, as insecticides, acaricides or parasiticides against internal or external parasites in or on a mammal or bird is not known at all.